Navegante
by elenita-Z.L
Summary: La tripulante más fuerte de la banda mugiwara, que dio la vida por sus compañeros y la que soportaba heridas una tras de otra con tal de permanecer a su lado; la que ayudó a la banda a surcar cada océano, por que eso es lo que era: una navegante.


**Como siempre quise escribir los sueños más raros, increíbles y impactantes, me animé a relatar este, aunque no sea el más extraño ni el más horrible xP**

**Y ya que mis amigas me aconsejaron (obligaron) a sacarlo a la luz, no pude resistirme (porque si no me podrían haber matado).**

**Lo primero es que nunca llegué a pensar que este personaje se me apareciera, pero al despertar… *o* me quedé tan enamorada del sueño que imposible no explicarlo por escrito, ¡así que aquí estoy!**

_Menos mal que soñar es gratis, y si así no fuera, los sueños más bonitos tendrían el precio por las nubes y costarían los dos ojos de la cara, seguramente eso significaría que estaría empeñada hasta la muerte._

Quizá no me lo esperaba, o no me lo creyera aun teniéndola delante de mis narices y en su esplendor, en el paisaje perfecto y con la luz del sol acariciándola. Ni siquiera me atreví a imaginarlo a pesar de lo fácil y simple que sería; después de todo, me encontraba con ella cada día, excepto a partir de aquel incidente del que nadie tuvo la culpa, tan solo había llegado su hora y nada podía arreglarlo.

En la actualidad, ya no existe, únicamente el recuerdo de su presencia en cada corazón de los seres queridos que la rodeaban. Para intentar llenar el vacío que causó su despedida, llegó un hombre: un hombre gigante, majestuoso, con la valentía de un león y a la altura de aquella mujer que dejó a su cargo siete personajes que ahora eran huérfanos.

Tampoco suponían que alguien se presentara ante ellos como si tal cosa, pero que les aportaría la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante de eso sí estaban seguros.

Por eso me sorprendí tanto al instante de reconocerla: porque presuntamente había fallecido desde hacía años.

Salí de mi casa en su busca, tenía que encontrarla YA y la impaciencia me provocó un nerviosismo que demostré pegando un portazo al salir. Escudriñé con la mirada los altos árboles que nacían enfrente de mi calle, seguramente los de troncos más fuertes y de copas más espesas, únicos por lo que resguardaban a sus espaldas, y bien orgullosos que debían de sentirse por ello.

Unos de otros, les separaba casi medio metro, más que suficiente para entrever a su tesoro más preciado, el cual observaban desde que florecían en débiles brotes: el mar.

La gran extensión de agua salada que acompañaba a la Tierra desde tiempos inmemorables, el que escondía un millón de secretos que jamás nadie podría descubrir, porque los secretos están para no contarlos, y que mejor lugar para esconderlos que el mar.

Su azul no se podía comparar con nada en absoluto, el azul que siempre le caracteriza a tempranas horas de la mañana, la hora en la que el océano está feliz por la estricta razón de que los rayos del Sol le maquillaban con un esmero y cariño envidiables por cualquier pareja de novios, rayos que le otorgaban estrellas brillantes por cada centímetro de superficie y que llegaban incluso a unos metros de profundidad.

Incluso la espuma que se deshacía contra el acantilado absorbía el calor del Sol y lo concedía a las rocas, recibiéndolo de este modo con gratitud y sutileza a la vez que las aguas retrocedían para volver a acumular el calor y regresaban a las rocas; un continuo pero gran placer que se podía permitir el mar, las piedras y el Sol.

También su sonido era perfecto. A quién no le encanta el murmullo del océano, tan suave pero enérgico a la vez, de paz, tranquilidad, hasta resultaba bello y dulce, tal como una melodía de Beethoven o Mozart, siguiendo un ritmo concretamente exacto, pero que admitía adornos para que cierto período de tiempo se acelerase o se ralentizara según conviniera; dicho antes, el paisaje era perfecto para desvelar la silueta de mi amiga aventurera.

Traté de esquivar los árboles desde la acera lo que mi inflexible cuello me dejaba hasta que adiviné un destello rojo y blanco a rayas y beis que me indicó que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera ella la que nadaba en el mar sin usar brazos ni piernas, así que en un intento de eliminar a la vegetación de mi campo de visión y ver con claridad si se trataba de ella o no, avancé calle arriba y cuando quedé libre de toda planta sonreí como nunca: allí estaba, sin duda alguna.

Se veía preciosa en contraste con el color índigo del agua, grande en el sentido metafórico de la palabra, aquello rojo, blanco y beis eran las prendas que vestía, su cabello castaño se recogía en dos matasuegras sedosas pegadas a su cabeza, la tez de su cara y cuello parecía ser de nieve, y sus enormes ojos como puras ágatas modelaban el más maravilloso y adorable de los rostros.

Estaba tan bonita y era más tierna que ni el peor de los humanos se pararía a pensar en hacerla daño; que decir que avanzaba elegante y perfecta sin quererlo, y ayudó a los suyos hasta exhalar su último suspiro de vida.

El mar la acariciaba, la mecía, abría el paso entre las olas y la respetaba como un barco que en realidad era. Se trataba de una nave clase carabela, con varios parches de metal en el mástil principal y en el cuello del mascarón de proa, siendo este una oveja que siempre sonreía al horizonte. Cada tela se identificaban como las velas, y sus siete hijos no eran nadie más que sus tripulantes, a los cuales quería con toda su alma. El Alma de Merry.

"Es Merry", pensé al instante de reconocerla. Navegaba con soltura, sin prisa, quizá estuviera allí de paso, pero tan cerca que podía disfrutar de la imagen a cada detalle del navío. Nadie la manejaba, iba sola. Un coche sin conductor no es capaz de trasladarse sin ayuda, pero a ella parecía que no le era totalmente necesario atravesar este aburrido mundo con alguien dirigiéndola el timón.

—Merry…—la llamé en un susurro tan bajo que ni yo misma lo oí, quizá por la emoción, quizá por el entusiasmo de aquellos segundos que logré vislumbrar la madera que la componía—. ¡Merry Go!—repetí esta vez más alto, corriendo en línea recta sin apartar la vista del barco por miedo a que al regresar la mirada al océano ya no estuviera ahí.

Estaba sonriendo, siempre lo hacía hasta en el peor de los momentos.

—¡Going Merry!

Pero ella continuaba su travesía por el mar, risueña pasaba inadvertida por los habitantes del pueblo, desgraciadamente porque era un barco fantasma aunque yo la viera a la perfección.

La escuché reír unos segundos, un tiempo que se me antojó increíble e incomparable, pero que se esfumó a la velocidad de la luz…

"Eso sí que es bonito", me comentó una amiga al relatarle el sueño que mi amado subconsciente me había reproducido.

Menos mal que soñar es gratis, y si así no fuera, los sueños más bonitos tendrían el precio por las nubes y costarían los dos ojos de la cara, seguramente eso significaría que estaría empeñada hasta la muerte.


End file.
